


Noora's BD special 2018

by emiliesimagination



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, gratulerer med dagen Noora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliesimagination/pseuds/emiliesimagination
Summary: Noora had made William promise that this year it would be only the two of them and the hot cocoa.Or, Noora's 19th birthday 6th of April 2018.





	Noora's BD special 2018

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one hour late in my time zone, but I had so much fun writing this. So I hope you don't mind. (It's still Noora's birthday somewhere so I should be fine)

After spending most of her first night as an 18-year-old holding Eva’s hair up in the bathroom for the better part of an hour and supplying her drunk boyfriend with aspirins and non-alcoholic fluids, she had made him promise her that this year it would be just the two of them. William had huffed the first time she had brought it up mid-March but the definitely not sarcastic look on her face had made him bite his lips and give her his word.

Telling her friends and people she knew from uni that no, she would in fact not invite any of them to her 19th birthday celebrations, had not gone over well. William would not have cared had it not been for Eva demanding on baking a cake, which Noora had again refused and in turn, Chris starting to nag him as well.

This had not come as a surprise, and Noora gave him a knowing look from her position in his half reclined passenger seat. They had agreed on going to a cabin for two nights. Since his family’s one was a good four-hour drive up north from Oslo and Noora had shown considerable disinterest in going skiing with him, he had conceded and booked one in the Oslo fjord; maximum two-hour drive and no ski tracks in a ten-mile radius.

His car, the Porsche - he had had to sell the Ashton Martin last summer and black had always been his colour anyways - was filled with the sent of Noora’s favourite lavender perfume and the crumpled up pieces of paper littering the neatly vacuumed floors. She had been adamant about finishing her essay that would be due after the break, even after he had insisted she let it rest for her birthday trip.

„I won’t be able to relax if I don’t finish this before we’re there,“ Noora scrunched up her eyebrows and hammered into her keyboard. They had been stuck in snow-induced traffic for the past half hour and ten minutes ago Noora had run out of paper to crumble up.

„You have straight As in all your courses this far, I don’t think one bad paper will ruin your career as a future ‚New York Time’s international correspondent‘,“ he pushed his voice up an octave and moved his hands just like Noora would when she was frustrated. And she was definitely frustrated right now, her finger kept twirling the same strand of blond hair and her bottom lip had chapped from her picking at the delicate skin.

„You need to relax,“ he reached into her lap and closed her computer. „I’ll write the damn article for you if you keep making that face.“

„I’m not making a face,“ she protested and made exactly said face with her lips drawn in a pout and her eyes piercing like a cat about to pounce.

„This,“ he gestured to the paper surrounding their feet, „was not our deal. I promised I wouldn’t bother with a surprise party and you said you’ll enjoy that. And you’re not enjoying it.“

„I will once I finish the damn essay, myself mind you.“

„I’ll take your laptop as insurance then,“ he pried her hands off it and pushed it to the back seat.

„You don’t understand …“ Noora started and sensing the beginning of one of her ‚you don’t fuck with my professional life, I’m an independent woman‘ speech he cut her short with a kiss.

Her lips were indeed all rough and dry and he made a mental note to find her some chapstick once they got out of the car. Noora sighed but before she could relax deeper into the kiss the car behind them honked and they jumped apart.

She went back to combing her fingers through her hair and darted the tip of her tongue over her lips to moisten them. „You don’t get to kiss me,“ she leaned her face away from him over to the window, obviously having looked right through his attempts to fight her mood with unfair means.

Traffic started moving again and when he looked over, she was tapping her index finger against the glass but hadn’t retrieved her laptop; at least a small win.

„So, you know you’ll have to celebrate with Eva and the rest at some point this week, right?“

„No, I don’t. My birthday, my rules and I hate all the fuss.“

„But this affects me as well. I thought to let your boyfriend be collateral damage when you could easily solve it with one nice afternoon with your friends, was against your moral code or something?“

„You’re such a cry baby,“ Noora turned to look at him and had to press her lips together to keep from smiling at his best ‚please pity me face‘.

„Chris keeps texting me about it and seriously it’s getting kind of pathetic to watch my best friend succumb to a girl like that. Anyways, Eva is your friend as well.“

„Yeah, but my best friend is not the one, forced to give up her fuck boy life for her soon to be boyfriend. It must be so hard for you poor boys,“ she pursed her lips but he did not miss the twinkle in her eyes.

„But like seriously, please do something about Eva or I'll have to block his number.“

Noora giggled and pushed herself upright to turn up her seat heating.

„I’ll think of something, don’t worry.“

They turned up the radio and Noora fished out her phone, hopefully, to agree to one of Eva’s eight different party ideas. Though the peace didn’t last long because not a full minute later the car shuddered and shook with deliberation.

It was all William could do to get out of the lane and bringing the car to a stop on the side. He tried restarting it and after the third failed attempt the last display lights went out and the power cut out altogether.

„Look’s like I’ll have enough time to finish the essay after all,“ Noora sighed and glanced at her phone.

William sensed the frustration creeping up like a coiled snake in his stomach and nearly punched the stirring wheel. The sentiment was somewhat self-serving but he had been looking forward to this for the better part of a month. Both their schedules were stuffed with mandatory lectures and seminars at two different faculties which made the whole ‚lunch date idea‘ in-between classes impossible to put into effect.

„I’m really sorry,“ he stared at the increasing whirl of snowflakes outside the car.

„Don’t beat yourself up,“ Noora had looked up from her phone to focus on him. „I mean it, please don’t let this ruin the trip. You put so much effort into it and I couldn’t have asked for a better way to spend my birthday.“

„It’s just, not how I imagined this to go.“

„I know, me neither. But we’re like what, 15 minutes away, and we’ll get there somehow. It might just take a few extra hours,“ she sighed and when he didn’t return her smile she slipped off her seat belt. He was about to protest when she pushed onto her knees and bent over the center console to cup his face.

„William, I mean it, I wanted to spend my birthday with you. And that’s exactly what we're doing right now, okay?“ he mumbled something under his breath and her finger moved up his temples and into his hair. She pressed her fingertips to his skull and after a few more intense prods he unclenched his jaw and met her eyes.

She looked tired, with the purple-ish rims under her eyes and the wrinkle from her hair tie bending her otherwise straight hair out of its usual shape. She pressed closer until their noses touched and sighed.  
„I love you, you fool, and you know that.“

He gave her a reluctant smile before tugging her lips all the way against his. She tasted of mint gum and the traces of her morning oatmeal. Noora smiled at him and a prickling warmth settled the tension in his muscles. With her arms winding around his neck he grabbed onto her waist before she could slip off her seat.

They were equally out of breath when she pulled back into her own side and without the car’s heating, the temperatures had dropped a good deal.

„I’m calling Chris,“ William kept his right hand intertwined with hers while the other dug for his phone. Noora sighed but gave him a nod in agreement.

-

One hour later, they found themselves in the backseat of Chris’ second hand Toyota. Eva had claimed shotgun and was currently fumbling through radio stations to find a good song to sing along to out loud. Noora had fallen asleep pressed against his shoulder and he did his best to block out the ongoing fight over who would win the ‚i love you most‘ game in the front row. He massaged the back of Noora’s palm with his thumb, rubbing circles into her skin and she made an unintelligible sound before drifting off again. He prayed Noora and himself had not been this level of vomit inducing loved up and touchy when they had first started dating over two years ago.

In contrast to himself, Chris kept to the speed limit and it took them another thirty minutes and the outermost boundaries of his own patients to find the one bedroom cabin on the shores of the snow storm covered fjord. Before William could force Noora back into a conscious state and free himself from her arms, Chris and Eva had already plucked their luggage from the trunk and were halfway to the porch before William got his seat belt off.

„You guys do realize that this place does not sleep more than two?“

Chris almost looked guilty but Eva took full advantage of their situation

„I’m sure they have a couch in their and you boys can always sleep on the floor if it gets tight. Also, there’s no way in hell we’re driving back in this weather.“

She had a point, the sky had gone pitch black despite it only being around four pm and the snowfall had easily doubled in the last hour. William groaned this was definitely not what he had planned. He helped a confused Noora out of the car and it was only when he offered to carry her in bridal style that she seemed to shake the last bits of sleep from her head.

William had been adamant about not yielding the bedroom to anyone else but himself and his girlfriend when Eva slipped on the wooden staircase and wasn’t able to walk without Chris’ arm keeping her upright.

Ironically it was Noora who gave him a kiss and pulled them down on the generous couch.

„Just let them have the bed. We’ll have more privacy if they stay locked in the room upstairs anyway.“

He opened his mouth to protest when noises that certainly had nothing to do with Chris putting ice on Eva’s ankle crept through the ceiling.

„I’m going to kill Chris for this,“ he sunk back into the cushions pulling Noora with him. She mumbled something in agreement and put her head on his chest.

„I’m just glad we got here in one piece. And I’ll think of something to punish Eva with later.“ she traced her fingers over his shirt before tugging on it. „Now, you’re making me hot cocoa.“

William forced himself into a standing position but the expression on Noora’s face when he stirred the baking cocoa into an almost boiling pot of milk while she dangled her legs from the counter next to him made it worth his protesting muscles. The grin on her face spread from ear to ear and her cracked lips smeared with cocoa after the first sip.

„Just as good as your first one,“ she licked the corners of her mouth. „You might have some hidden cooking talents if the whole courtroom thing doesn’t work out.“

William raised his brows but gave her a smile in return. Noora took another sip before pushing the mug behind her on the counter and pulling him closer by his shoulders.

„Wish me happy birthday,“ her hands dug into his hair and the whisper so close to his ear was enough for his skin to pebble with goosebumps. 

He snuck his arms around her and placed a careful kiss on her forehead. „Happy birthday, my love.“

Noora hummed in agreement and tipped her head up to kiss him.

The cocoa had overpowered any leftover hints of mint and she squealed when he put her legs around his waist to carry her back to the sofa. They barely had the combined presence of mind to lock the door before he tossed her into the mess of pillows and blankets they had discovered in one of the cabinets.

She did not ease her grip on his hair and so he followed her down onto the couch. His lips traced the exposed strip of her neck and she countered every too hard suck on her skin with a forceful pull on his messed up hair. The teasing ended in her pushing him on his back and settling on his lap. Her fingers trailed up his chest taking his shirt with him and her own sweater did not last much longer either.

The snowstorm would not let up before sunrise at the earliest and he planned on making this mess of a birthday up to her tenfold by then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm always thankful for any feedback and I can't wait to do this again next year! Gratulerer med dagen Noora <3


End file.
